sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
To Be, Act 2
"To Be, Act 2" is the fourteenth episode of the fourth season of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy, and the series' fifty-third episode overall. Summary History repeats itself when Jax's future in Charming and with the MC is finally determined. Potter's RICO case takes an unusual turn when the Gallindo Cartel reveals its true intentions. The vote is made on Hale's Charming Heights proposition. SAMCRO makes a shift in its member's rank. Plot Lincoln Potter addresses his troops staged outside the Indian reservation before the raid on the meeting between the Sons, Irish and cartel. Roosevelt is there, but not buying the hype. Jax rides to the meet. Romeo, Luis and his guys head to the meet. There's a guy in their front seat who doesn't seem like cartel. Jax and Chibs pull up the warehouse and greet Happy and the others. They have one of each gun in back to show the Irish. Lincoln has eyes on them. His staging area turns silent when a Hummer pulls up. Romeo and Luis get out with the other man, who identifies himself as Alfonse Medina (Al Vicente) of the CIA. Romeo and Luis have been working with the CIA, which is backing one cartel in Sonora to control the others. They're shutting down the RICO operation and they want the deal to go through. They want all the files and contacts. The Irish come to the warehouse and meet Jax and Romeo. Jax tells Galen (Timothy V. Murphy) that Clay was shot by a black gang in Oakland. He introduces Romeo and Luis. Jax tells Galen he's up to speed and can run the deal without him, but Galen says thought he made it clear that he won't deal with anyone but Clay, the only one he trusts. The Irish leave. Romeo tells Jax they need to talk. Lincoln's task force packs up and leaves. Roosevelt has a hard time with the idea that the dealing and criminal activity is just supposed to go on. Lincoln gives Roosevelt Juice's file. He had the DEA bust his weed shop to give Juice an excuse for being MIA. He also erased any connection to his black father from the record. "The bad guys won today, Sheriff," Lincoln says. He tells Roosevelt he respects him. "You're a really odd, dude, man. You know that's really hard to get past, right?" Roosevelt says. Lincoln rejoins, "I don't really like people all that much," and says good-bye. Jax talks to Romeo and Luis. He tells them the Sons are in over their heads, not cut out to be drug mules or big arms dealers. He wants to end the deal. Romeo and Luis take out their Government credentials. They explain that they need the money from the deal for the CIA to back the Galindo cartel in Mexico. They assure Jax there's enough to proceed with the RICO case, but they'll try to get Bobby out from under the charges he's under from Otto's deal with Potter. They hold the RICO charges as the threat over Jax, telling him that Clay has to get better to oversee the relationship between the cartel and the Irish. And he can't tell anyone in the club or his family why he's sticking around to continue dealing with the cartel or everyone gets taken down by RICO. Jax asks Romeo if Clay hired them to kill Tara. Romeo apologizes, saying they were going to hold her in protective custody and debrief her. Romeo asks if she's a threat. Jax says it's a family problem. They urge him to get on board. Jax visits his dad's grave. He picks up his dad's "SO" and "NS" rings he'd earlier left on top of the gravestone, and puts them on. He tells him he's sorry. Roosvelt comes for Juice in holding where he is watching "The Shield" on the TV set. He tells him RICO is going away for now and he's being let go. He gives Juice the news his file's been purged. Juice asks him why he's doing this. "You're a criminal. You do bad shit. I'm a cop, I stop you. I just want to get back to that," Roosevelt says. At a City Council hearing, Jacob Hale (Jeff Kober) turns over his permits for the Charming Heights housing development project. They're interrupted by Lincoln Potter carrying a giant black duffel bag and a young boy sex doll. He dumps out the bag full of sex toys on the table at the front of the hearing room, and tells everyone about Hale's Japanese porn investors. An incredulous Hale asks Lincoln why he's doing this. "Because I don't like you," Lincoln says. "And the good guys need a win." Jax visits Clay in the hospital. Tig is at his bedside, but Clay is asleep. Jax gets a minute alone. He looks over Clay as he sleeps, sneering at him, fighting off the urge to kill him. He takes out the syringe Tara gave him. He starts to close the blinds, but Clay wakes up. He puts the syringe away and takes out a knife, closing the blinds. Clay has trouble breathing. Jax holds his knife to his stepfather's throat. He whispers that he read the letters and tells him the only reason he's not slicing him open is because he needs the cartel deal to happen and the Irish won't deal with anyone else. He refuses to hear Clay's explanations. "You killed my father and Piney, you tried to kill Tara You're done telling me anything, now I'' tell ''you." Jax tells Clay he has to step down as club President. He tells him to keep the Irish happy and stay out of his way. Clay asks if Gemma gave him the letters, but Jax warns him to stay away from Tara and Gemma. Jax presses so hard on the knife he draws blood from Clay's neck. He cuts Clay's President's patch off his jacket. "You may as well kill me," Clay says. "You're already dead," Jax tells him. He spits in his face and exits the hospital room. He runs into Gemma who tells him not to leave. He says he's not and promises her Clay won't hurt her again. He leaves. Assuming that Jax has dispatched Clay for good with the apparatus Tara gave him, Gemma's face falls with disappointment when she enters Clay's room and sees her old man is still alive. Clay did not, as Gemma had earlier vowed to Unser, die at the hand of the son. Roosevelt's wife excitedly tells him about Lincoln's City Council appearance, one which caused a recess on the vote. He's interrupted by a Deputy bringing word about the hit and run on Laroy's girlfriend. She was the daughter of Damon Pope, the most dangerous gangster in Oakland. Roosevelt knows this is very bad news. Opie waits outside Jax's house for him to come home. His wrist is bandaged from where Jax shot him. Jax tells him he was right about Clay, but he can't kill him because Galen won't deal with him. Jax tells him if he kills the Mexican alliance, the whole club suffers. Jax tells Opie he's staying and taking the gavel. He wants Opie to be his VP. Opie doesn't understand why Jax is staying. Jax asks him to trust him. He promises to tell him and club everything, but at the right time. Opie considers it lying. They're having a "church meeting" in an hour, Jax wants Opie there. Jax comes home to Tara. He tells her immediately about the CIA. He explains if he kills Clay, the Irish leave and the Feds take them all down. She knows he has to stay. He urges her to leave to go to that job in Oregon for her safety and that the children. He promises to send her all the money she needs. He tells her he loves her, fights back tears and walks out. Tara cries to herself. Bobby strums his guitar in his jail cell, and starts singing a localized version of "The House of the Rising Sun," but considering what is happening, it could be "the Rising Son." Clay lies in his hospital bed. Gemma burns the last of John Teller's letters she removed from Maureen Ashby's stack. Juice, thrilled to have his life back, removes his father's photo and shreds the remainder of his law enforcement file. Jax smokes and rides. Unser sits at Gemma's table and has a joint. Back at the garage, Jax looks at Clay's blood stain on the floor. He hides the letters in the garage, but Gemma watches. The guys wait for Jax to gather around the table for "church." He takes his place at the head of the table, holding onto the President's patch. Jax stops Tig from taking the Sergeant at Arms seat, and indicates Chibs is to assume it. Happy and Juice join them. They wonder if Opie is coming. Jax bangs the gavel. Tara opens the door. She kneels down to talk to Jax and tells him she's not going anywhere. Gemma's at the door and sees. Tara and Gemma stare each other down. Tara stands over her man, with her hand on his chest. Fade to the old picture of Gemma and John Teller, in an identical pose from decades before. Church meetings (Tig and Chibs stand in doorway, Tig goes to sit down at Sgt-at-arms seat) Jax: No, Tig. (to Chibs) You're there, brother. You good with that? Chibs: Absolutely. Jax: Sit down. (both sit down. Happy and Juice appear in doorway, Jax motions for them to sit down. Happy sits down, Juice closes door) (to Juice) You all straightened out? Juice: Yeah. I'm good. Jax: Okay. (Juice sits down) Chibs: Ope coming? Jax: What time is it? Happy: 8:03. (Jax hits gavel, Tara enters) Tara: Sorry. Jax: It's ok. (Tara puts head to Jax's): I'm not going anywhere. I'm here, baby. I'm here. (Gemma appears in doorway as Tara puts arm around Jax's chest) ---- Credits Main Cast * Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller * Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow * Mark Boone Junior as Bobby 'Elvis' Munson * Dayton Callie as Wayne Unser * Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager * Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford * Ryan Hurst as Harry 'Opie' Winston * William Lucking as Piermont 'Piney' Winston (credit only) * Theo Rossi as Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz * Maggie Siff as Tara Knowles * Ron Perlman as Clarence 'Clay' Morrow Supporting Cast Special guest stars *Danny Trejo as Romero 'Romeo' Parada *Rockmond Dunbar as Eli Roosevelt *Ray McKinnon as Lincoln Potter Guest stars *Benito Martinez as Luis Torres *David Rees Snell as Agent Grad Nicholas *Jeff Kober as Jacob Hale Jr. *David Labrava as Happy *Christopher Douglas Reed as Philip 'Filthy Phil' Russell *Niko Nicotera as George 'Ratboy' Skogstrom *Walter Wong as Chris 'V-Lin' Von Lin *Merle Dandridge as Rita Roosevelt *Timothy V. Murphy as Galen O'Shay *Bart McCarthy as Declan Brogan *Bob McCracken as Brendan Roarke Co-stars *LaMonica Garrett as Deputy Sheriff Cane *Al Vicente as Alphonse Medina *David Grant Wright as Councilman Peter Westmoreland Production notes * Last appearance of character Lincoln Potter Featured Music * The White Buffalo w/ The Forest Rangers - "House of the Rising Sun" Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Season 4